The invention relates to a bull-wheel for a rope transport installation, comprising:                a hub of circular cross-section for passage of a shaft,        a peripheral rim with an annular groove for housing the rope, said rim being joined to the hub by a metal connecting framework composed of a perforated central disk strengthened by rigidifying arms,        and fixing members to assemble different elemental parts of the framework and of the rim to one another.        